herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Tachibana
Hibiki Tachibana 'is the main heroine in the ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. Hibiki is a schoolgirl who attends the same school as Tsubasa. She is voiced by Aoi Yuuki. Appearance Hibiki has dark orange eyes with short cream colored hair fastened with two red clips on either side of her head. She is most often see wearing the uniform of Lydian Music Academy. Hibiki has a scar on her chest in the shape of a 'forte' from when Kanade's Gungnir fragment pierced her chest on the day of the Zwei Wing Concert. Personality Hibiki is a kindhearted cheery person though a bit aloof sometimes. Her hobby is helping others and she has a liking to a lot of food. History Two years ago, She was calling Miku at the stadium, which that she couldn't come, which she is disappointed. While attending a Zwei Wing concert, she was nearly killed by the Noise, barely surviving thanks to the sacrifice of Kanade, who taught her never to accept death. When she becomes cornered by the Noise, she sings the same song she heard Kanade sing and ended up gaining Symphogear powers due a fragment of Kanade's armor that entered her body that day. Her Symphogear is Third Relic - Gungnir, which originally belong to Kanade. However since it from a fragment, she possesses less armor compared to the original and has no weapons or Arms Gear, but she is able to defeat most Noise with her fists. Whenever she becomes really angry, she sometimes enters a state of frenzy. Attacks and Abilities Abilities Hibiki owns the relic Gungnir as a fragment inside of her. As a Symphogear user Hibiki has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the '''Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara) to summon her armed gear to fight. Since Hibiki's relic is but a fragment of the Gungnir relic originally owned by Kanade, Hibiki does not have access to the lance Armed Gear characteristic of other Gungnir users. However, she does not need the lance, as her Armed Gear as described by Genjuro is her own hands. This appears to gradually become more literal, as by the time of Season 2 Hibiki is able to transform the gauntlets that would normally detach to become an Armed Gear into more powerful weaponized forms. Because she does not use an Armed Gear, Hibiki is the only character who does not have names for her attacks. Hibiki uses martial arts learned from training with Genjuro, combined with channeling the energy normally used for an Armed Gear into pistons created out of her gauntlets to produce extremely powerful punches. Hibiki can also use the pistons in her boots to leap very far distances at fast speed. By the time of Symphogear G, Hibiki's increased control over her armor allows her to utilize rockets instead of pistons, eliminating the drawback of needing to manually pull the pistons back for each punch and giving her a wider array of attacks. Attacks *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *'Tri Burst S2CA Tri Burst' - An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their Song Superb Song at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. *'Disaster Blast' - A combined attack used by Tsubasa and Hibiki. It was strong enough to injure Finé. *'Unnamed S2CA Art' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization '- A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. Relationships Kohinata Miku - Hibiki is best friends with Miku. Hibiki says that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Kazanari Tsubasa - Hibiki tries her best to become friends with Tsubasa but Tsubasa keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. Yukine Chris - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjūrō Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Songs Insert Songs Featured in: *FIRST LOVE SONG *Gakisō Gangunīru *Hajimari no BABEL *Niji Iro no Furyūgeru *Rainbow Flower *Seigi wo Shinjite, Nigirishimete *Watashi to Iu Oto Hibiki Sono Saki Ni *Eiyuu Koji Etymology Tachibana - Means "Standing flower". Hibiki - The term Hibiki means a sound, a ring, or an echo. Used as a verb, it can mean to resound/resonate. Trivia *She's never had a boyfriend in her life. *She shares the same given name as Hibiki Hojo from a anime series called Suite Pretty Cure♪ which has the same theme as music. She is also the main character like Hibiki, but she is the youngest member of the group as Ako Shirabe.Her theme colour and Ako's theme is orange and both have orange eyes and orange hair in their human form. *She is a big fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Amou Kanade. *She was born September 13 making her zodiac sign a Virgo. *In a flashback in the second season, it is revealed that she lived with her mother and grandmother. *In Hibiki's flashback in Season 2, Episode 2, her house is covered with messages possibly stuck on by the public/neighbours. The messages translates as death threats and orders to 'go away and never come back'. These threats are due to the fact that Hibiki was the sole survivor of the Noise attack during Tsubasa and Kanade's concert. *Hibiki could touch the Noise in human form just before she used Gungnir due to her being fused with the Relic. *To hold the relic Gungnir use causes a massive dissemination of the same fragments in the body of Hibiki. *Even in her berserk mode, Hibiki can be stopped by other users, as was shown in Season 2, Episode 6 *Hibiki's transformation translates as "Desire to see fire beneath Ascended Gungnir". Interesting that in episode 6, Hibiki become faired when the Gungnir pieces came closer to her heart. *Hibiki's battle song genre is Celtic music. *In episode 11 of the second season, it was confirmed that Hibiki's age is 16. Also the season present is winter, the year being 2012. According to this, Hibiki was born in September 13, 1996. *Maria's Gungnir can respond to Hibiki's call. *Her going into a berserker state in the first and second seasons is similar to what happened to Naruto Uzumaki when he drew on too much of the Nine-Tailed Fox's power. If she felt stressed, she would start entering that state, and if it was allowed to progress too far, she became a threat to everyone around her. if… If there Also personality If "Hibiki Tachibana" ... *There are five vows *It will power up with something like plasma spark of light *The reason for it was possible to transform was that it was assimilated with Alien Mystery Other Appearances Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines made a crossover debut in End of the Eternity series as a supporting heroine. Similar Main Heroines *Sofia the First *Akane Isshiki from Vividred Operation series *Chun-Li from Street Fighter series *Noel Vermillion from Blazblue series Music External links *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimeList Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Magical Girls Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Teenagers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Athletic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Monster Slayers Category:Tomboys Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mascots Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:False Antagonist Category:Space Survivers Category:Forgivers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Berserkers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Revolutionary Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Brutes Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Independent Category:Elementals Category:Selfless